


∘ ∶ ⋆ haikyuu!! imagines ⋆ ∶ ∘

by skiyoosmi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu Drabbles, Haikyuu Scenarios, Haikyuu x Reader, haikyuu angst, haikyuu fluff, haikyuu imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiyoosmi/pseuds/skiyoosmi
Summary: here's a collection of drabbles, imagines, scenarios, etc.written by yours truly, marga 💌hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haikyuu/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. ⋆ ٭ ∶꙳ ∘ ˙﹒ welcome ﹒˙ ∘ ꙳ ∶ ٭ ⋆

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that i did something lol :)

DISCLAIMER. haikyuu characters are owned by haruichi furudate only. **  
**

tumblr: skiyoosmi  
wattpad: skiyoosmi

**© skiyoosmi, 2020.**

reposting, editing, copying and any kind of plagiarism is strictly prohibited,

thank you!


	2. ❝ because i love you ❞

⤷ **pairing** : oikawa x reader

⤷ **genre** : angst

⤷ **warnings** : a very subtle spoiler from the manga

⤷ **word count** : 1.4k

* * *

“gosh, that was so tiring. i love volleyball but training when you have a bad knee seriously sucks,” tooru whined as he plopped his whole body on your bed, face down and now buried in the comfort of your soft pillows. you only let out a quiet giggle, laying next to him and running your hands through his chocolate brown hair while he sighed, relaxing into your hold.

“well, why don’t you rest for a bit if it hurts? i’m sure your coach will understand if you tell him,” you suggested while he squirmed in his position, moving so he was on his back.

“as much as i want to, i can’t. the tryouts for san juan is coming up, remember? i need to get into that team,” he pouted and sighed, rather exasperatedly. you chuckled and gave him a peck, going back to massaging his head.

“i’m sure you’ll ace it even if you miss a few trainings. you’re the best, after all,” you softly told him while he looked at your eyes, capturing your lips with his once more.

“why do you always know what to say to me whenever we have talks like this,” he cutely whined as he grabbed you by your waist and snuggled into you, joining you as you laughed while being tickled.

_**“because i love you.”** _

* * *

“promise me, you’ll video call me as much as you can?” you asked him, sniffling through your tears as you both stood in the middle of the airport. he nodded, tugging you even closer to him if it was still possible.

“promise me, you’ll take care of yourself. if your knee gets worse, take a break. don’t skip any meals, try not to get sick… okay?” once again, he nodded, giggling through his tears. _you’ve always been the motherly type_ , he thought.

“be… be great out there, okay? i’ll be waiting for you here so… kick their asses, whoever they are,” you held out your pinky finger, which he gladly entangled with his, sealing both your promises of love.

“why… why are you giving your best for me when i clearly don’t deserve any of it?” he choked out, the realization of your separation finally dawning onto him. you only gave him a wide yet sad smile as you heard his flight being called for the boarding.

_**“because i love you.”** _

* * *

“i’m sorry,” he whispered while bowing his head down as he listened to your sobs on the other side of the screen.

“why? you…. why,” you cried out, heart painfully hammering against your chest as his words repeatedly echoed in your mind and stabbed you in your heart.

_i can’t take this anymore, y/n-chan._

“i just don’t love you anymore… i guess?” he shrugged nonchalantly, internally hoping that you won’t get past his lies and just accept what he said. _i’m sorry_ , he thought, but _i can’t selfishly let you wait for me and hold you back from being happy._

“you guess?! how… how could you be so cruel? tooru… you promised me,” you sobbed, no longer even bothering to wipe your tears away as they kept on spilling from your eyes, “you promised me you’ll come back, you promised me we’ll get through this.”

“and that’s what i’m sorry for, y/n-chan. but that’s reality, isn’t it? promises were always meant to be broken. so for both of our sakes, just let me go, yeah?” he asked, rather desperately. you already knew you’ll never win this fight but for some reason, even your body refuses to agree with him, so you shook your head.

“i can’t… tooru, you know i can’t…

 _ **because i love you**_ ; so fucking much.”

* * *

“it’s been… what? two years? or three?” he let out a somewhat awkward chuckle, something he always did whenever he was nervous. perhaps it was the so called “ _because you’re exes_ ” tension in the air that caused it. after all, he never really expected to see you in the same cafe you used to go to together;

or maybe he longed for you so much during that span of time that actually seeing you in person made his heart beat more than usual.

whichever it was, it felt bittersweet. the way you looked right now — gorgeous, glowing, heavenly — mocked him of his sleepless and lonely nights; where he often stared up his ceiling despite the darkness that engulfed his room.

“ _four years_ , tooru. it’s been four years… going five actually,” you softly corrected him.

you hummed when he let out a small ’ _oh,_ ’ internally slapping himself for making the current situation worse than it already is. but then again… has it really been that long? has he really been stuck at this emo phase for more than four years already?

“i never realized… uhm… sorry,” he sheepishly rubbed his nape while you shrugged, giving him a small smile as you looked down at your cup of espresso.

“no worries. you’ve always been too focused on volleyball to notice those around you anyway, whether they’re things, feelings or even people. so i think i’m used to it,” you mindlessly told him without even looking at his direction, unaware of the way your words caused his heart to drop down his stomach.

you seemed to realize your statements though since your eyes widened and you coughed awkwardly, a hint of blush starting to cover your cheeks as you mumbled out a quiet ’ _sorry_.’

“so… uhm… how are you and, you know, _the girl you met in brazil_ ,” he winced, being forced to remember the last and worst excuse he resorted to when you refused to break up with him.

_that was a lie, y/n. you were the best for me… always the best and **only** the best._

“uhh… that didn’t work out very good,” he let out a fake laugh while you giggled, shaking your head and shrugging at his obvious acts.

“soooo… why did you come back here after all these years?” he randomly asked before gasping, “i mean… not that you’re not allowed here or anything. it’s just… it has been so long and—”

you let out a heartfelt laugh as you lifted your hand and waved it in front of you while telling him to stop his frantic rambles; he did stop, not due to your command but because of the _piece of jewelry_ that circled your _ring finger_ as it sparkled.

 _why… why were you wearing a ring?_ he thought. you seemed to notice his gaze on your finger so you began to speak up.

“i see you’ve found the reason why i’m here… i was actually hoping to see you; i heard from hajime-kun you were back in japan and that you often go here… so, yeah… i wanted to give you this…” you rummaged through your bag and pushed a white yet elegantly designed envelope to his direction.

“we were close friends before everything else that happened… and i think you’re quite acquainted with _wakatoshi_ , right? i already gave hajime-kun’s invitation so you could come with him.”

he numbly nodded, heart clenching the more he stared at the envelope that had yours and ushijima’s name inked in the middle. as if on cue, your phone rang as your fiancé called, showing that he was not stuck in a **nightmare**. this was all true. _you… you’re the one who’s going away this time._

“ _toshi_? oh, you’re near this café? yeah… uhm… i finally met tooru so i gave him his invitation… no… no you don’t have to come, i’ll go to where you are… we’re done here anyway… okay… _i love you, toshi,_ ” you whispered the last bits of words in the phone, hanging up and facing oikawa.

you took a final sip at your espresso and smiled apologetically at him, “tooru, i’m so sorry but i have to go. wakatoshi’s just around here so we’re gonna go home now.”

he hated it — the way ushijima’s name seemed to roll off your tongue effortlessly and sweetly. but he can’t complain; it was through his decisions that led him to this very moment.

you stood up and grabbed your bag, slinging it over your shoulders as you began to walk, only to halt when his fingers wrapped itself around your wrist.

_“why… why do you not hate me?”_

you sighed before giving him one last sad smile; knowing that after this, the smiles you’ll give him will only be of happy ones.

“you know i can never do that, tooru…

 _ **because i loved you**_ , remember?”


	3. ❝ for the rest of my life ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to the cinematic orchestra ft. patrick watson’s “to build a home” for an even more heartbreaking ambiance <33

⤷ **pairing:** atsumu x fem!kita!reader

⤷ **genre:** fluff, angst

⤷ **warnings:** swearing, mentions of death

⤷ **word count:** 2.3k

* * *

“holy fuck, i can’t do this. shit, y/n,“ atsumu frantically let out a deafening string of curses as soon as he looked down, welcomed by the overwhelming view of new zealand’s high mountains. he gripped the thick ropes that held him in the air by his sides as his thoughts scrambled all over his mind, _if it was still there_ , he hopes. 

"oh my god, stop being such a whiny bitch, you big coward,” you howled in laughter out loud upon seeing his rather comical face, a louder round of them when the one of the staff instructed him to stop shaking and to stay still.

“did ya really have to fucking pick bungee jumping in nevis swing as yer birthday wish?!” he seethed, head moving side to side as an attempt for a ‘safety check’ while the instructor shushed him, telling him that it’s dangerous if he keeps on thrashing around, “dangerous?! is she stupid or something? even if i don’t move, it’s still fucking dangerous! the fact that i’m hanging on these ropes are enough to lead me to my death! shit, i’m not ready to die, y/n! we still have to get married in five months. i can’t believe ya’d want to die before our wedding!”

“tsum, you won’t freaking die! if anything, this… is what _living_ really feels like! besides if you do, i’ll follow you so we can both die together, isn’t that like… your last will?” you giggled when he glared at you the hardest he can, only for the annoyance to vanish from his face and be replaced with horror when the instructor began counting down from ten.

“ohhh, god… oh my god… i love you, y/n! you have to remember that, okay? _if i die, don’t you ever follow me_ … holy shit… i love you… FOR THE RE–” he screeched, body finally being pushed and falling towards the spacious air with him facing the view. other spectators even let out their own set of snickers when his girly-like screams reached their ears while you got ready to jump as well, smiling as the countdown began for you.

“i love you too, doofus… **for the rest of my life** ,” you finished before yelling as the cold wind hit your face. nonetheless, your heart was filled with joy and satisfaction, feeling it become even fuller as you both smiled at each other lovingly while dangling in the air and patiently waiting for the staff to pull you back up.

* * *

“i seriously thought we were gonna die that time,” atsumu let out a chuckle as he lifted his face, a fluttering feeling beginning to form as he saw your smiling face in front of him. he sighed and brushed his hand over his hair, “but to be honest, i felt so happy to see ya so happy too… BUT nothing can ever beat our wedding day!”

“ahh… we were supposed to get married in five months, right? i could remember my parents’ face when we decided to move it three months earlier. their faces were literally so funny… but then yer brother? oh god, i got seriously scared.”

* * *

“you want to… WHAT?!” atsumu’s mother gasped right after your fiancé finished talking, hands folded in his lap in hopes that they will see his sincerity and respect. his father, twin brother and your grandmother remained silent as they thought about atsumu’s proposition, your brother had his usual demeanor – though you knew him better than anyone, he was probably mentally freaking out as well.

“with all due respect, atsumu, can you give us a reason why you opted to not waiting for two more months?” shinsuke sternly asked after a few moments of silence, the others looked at atsumu expectantly, curious of your reasons as well.

“i just… what’s even the point of waiting for three more months? we’ve literally been dating each other since we were still young and the wedding preparations will be simple. i honestly don’t think we have to spend five more months for that; it’s not like we’re going to have an extravagant ceremony,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head while cautiously looking at your brother, who seemed slightly convinced with your fiancé’s explanation. the talk lasted for more minutes, discussing over the wedding preparations and both of your plans after the wedding itself.

“marriage is not something you can just back out of, atsumu. just because dearest y/n’s family gave you permission for her hand doesn’t mean you can break it off easily,” his father spoke up, giving a grateful look to shinsuke and your grandmother, “you have to promise them that you’ll take care of her, respect her at all times and of course, love her as much as they love her, if not, more.”

“of course, dad! i love y/n… **for the rest of my life** ,” he proudly huffed, making the elders shake their head with a smile plastered on their faces while you felt your face flush, not really used to him declaring his love in front of your families. he noticed, much to your dismay, and began pulling on your cheeks.

“aww… is my squishy baby shy?” he cooed while you glared, blushing even more when you saw your brother cringe from your peripheral vision, “stop it, tsum!”

* * *

“how do ya even manage to be so cute and beautiful at the same time?” he gushed as he reached out to touch your face, thumb caressing your cheeks as he looked at you fondly. your smile never disappeared throughout the night and atsumu almost felt like he was dying from the way his heart pounded against his chest.

“i thought it was impossible for ya to even look better… but once again, ya proved me wrong on our wedding day. god, ya always do.”

* * *

“am i in heaven now? cause i’m literally seeing an angel right now,” he choked out, letting out a shaky laugh as he tried to hide the fact that he was already getting emotional. you laughed heartily, squeezing his shoulders as you both danced in the middle of the reception hall. it was obvious, even to the guests, that both of your hearts were being filled with even more love for each other, if it was still possible.

“stop being so cheesy, you big baby,” you whispered; the happy tears that previously clung on the corner of your eyes now flowed down your cheeks freely as he told you more of his lovely words. as the next song came, he pulled you closer, hands going around your waist while your head now rested on his chest.

“remember my 18th birthday?” you asked, smiling at the memory as he hummed, obviously doing the same as you, “i didn’t have any other boys to dance with me for my eighteen roses so you and the rest of the team members pulled me in the middle of the gym.”

he let out a low chuckle, recalling how flustered you look upon entering the said venue and finding their small decorations that adorned the whole gym.

“you, samu, rin and nii-chan even danced with me a few times to complete the eighteen dances,” you continued, sighing contently when he hugged you tighter, “i never realized i loved slow dancing so much until that time.”

“i’ll give ya as many slow dances as ya want,” he declared, making the tears well up once again as you nodded gratefully,

“i’d really love that… i love you so much, tsumu… **for the rest of my life**.”

“and i, you.” 

* * *

“i told ya i’d dance with ya as much as ya want, didn’t i, y/n…

so why did ya leave me only after three months?” he choked out, now-fully grabbing the picture frame that sat on the table for too long already. it was a selfie of you and him in new zealand, just right after you bungee jumped.

you had your usual bright smile on while he looked almost as if he just returned from the war— well, at least to him that’s how bungee jumping felt like.

“i’ve known you for so long, how could i have never realized?” he sobbed, clutching the frame to his chest as he leaned back on the chair, crying so hard that he didn’t know how to breathe properly anymore.

“you… you would’ve been a great actress from the way you hid it,“ a rather pathetic attempt to laugh through the tears resonated from him but to no avail, it only came out as a childlike whimper.

“and…. i hate it, i hate that i was so oblivious to yer suffering all throughout those years.”

* * *

a melancholic air engulfed the whole room as yours and atsumu’s family stood grimly, bowing to guests that paid their respects to your wake. on the other hand, your husband pitifully sat in the corner, dull eyes staring into nothing.

while his mother wanted him to interact with the guests out of respect, your grandmother understood and let him mourn, “he must be so devastated. he’s had her for every moment of his life then all of a sudden, she’s gone.”

 _hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, she had it ever since we were still young. even doctors could not believe she lasted this long but a few months before your wedding, she found out that… she only had little time left to live;_ shinsuke’s mourning voice as he whispered those words echoed in atsumu’s mind as he tried his best to not fall asleep. _i think that’s why she took you to those extreme activities and married you earlier………_

_she wanted to die as your wife after all._

although he appeared to be stoic outside, nothing could compare to the intensity of the pain and sorrow that ate all of his insides. it was as if the moment you took your last breath, he also did.

he remembered it as clear as the day– you were supposed to be having a picnic in the park since he just came home from a short tournament but then in the blink of an eye, you were clutching your chest in pain, no longer having the energy to act strong and unaffected. soon, you both found yourselves in the suffocating hospital room; with you lying on bed while he sat beside you, hands locked in yours while the doctor and nurses frantically checked on you.

 _her heart is giving out_ , one of the nurses announced as if it wasn’t obvious from the way you gasped for air, your hold of atsumu tightening while he let out agitated screams of _‘do something, doc!’_ and _‘fucking save her!’_

“i… if i die… don’t follow… me…” you manage to choke out as you felt your death nearing as more seconds passed by, like every bits of your energy is being sucked off of you. he shook his head and cried out loudly, “i won’t because you won’t die… come on, y/n… we still have a lot of things to do.”

“tsum, i’m… tired… i lov–”

a loud beep cut your sentence off, your voice drifting into thin air while he sobbed even more. as your hand fell limp in his, the doctors announced your time of death and whispered their sincerest apology, bowing their heads and leaving the room to give your husband his space and chance to say goodbye. all his memories proceeding that felt blurry, as if his soul was no longer intact with his body.

you didn’t even get to finish saying ‘ _i love you’_ to him.

but **for the rest of his life** , atsumu will bear the agony of being unable to say it back.

* * *

the rest of the night were filled with atsumu’s rants and cries as he mourned for you, reaching the point where he literally fell asleep with tears escaping his eyes while he clutched the pillow you previously laid your head on. it no longer smelt like you but for some reason, it was the best comfort he could get from anything nor anyone.

morning came and he groaned, the worst headache he had ever experienced woke him up from his deep slumber. turning to the other side, he looked at the digital clock his hotel room provided before his head hit the pillow again. as if he was reminded of something important, he shot up and scrambled to get off the bed, hastily grabbing his towel and making a beeline to the bathroom.

perhaps fifteen minutes passed before he got out of the somewhat refreshing shower, all dressed up and soon, he found himself in a familiar place. heaving a sigh, he entered the place and gave a tight smile to the staffs that welcomed him as soon as the doors slid open.

“welcome to the nevis swing, mr…?” “miya atsumu.” “… mr. atsumu. may i ask which of the activities would you want to do?”

a good few minutes later, he was already hanging freely on the air, releasing a deep sigh as he held on the ropes tightly. as he closed his eyes, he recalled every single second of the time you were here with him, letting a small smile be formed by his lips as he did so.

he opened them again as the instructor started counting down from ten…

**“holy fuck, i can’t do this. shit, y/n!”**

_can you see me, y/n? i can actually do this… even if i’m alone right now._

six…

**“did ya really have to fucking pick bungee jumping in nevis swing as yer birthday wish?!”**

_i’d do this as many times as i can, you just watch me from up there._

three…

“i love you, y/n! you have to remember that, okay?” he yelled out as the count neared one, looking down at the accessory that adorned his neck, the circular pendant twinkling due to the sunlight as if you were answering him. _i love you too, atsumu._

one.

**“…for the rest of my life.”**


End file.
